The invention relates to a method for the autonomous guidance of a spin-stabilized artillery projectile toward a stationary or mobile target. The invention furthermore relates to an autonomously guided, i.e., self-guided, spin-stabilized artillery projectile for realizing this method.
The autonomous guidance of artillery projectiles is described in an article by P. Runge, "Intelligente Ammunition" [Intelligent Ammunition]: Yearbook for Military Technology, issue 16, pp 202-211, Publishing House Bernard & Graefe, 1986.
As a rule, such projectiles are ammunition concepts with a relatively involved design, which must autonomously locate the respective target in its environment upon approaching a target area, must track this target through a corresponding correction in the trajectory and must subsequently hit this target directly. The trajectory is corrected with the aid of micro-reaction mechanisms or aerodynamic positioning systems.
The known projectiles have the disadvantage, among other things, of requiring a cost-intensive sensor technology (homing head).
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method allowing an autonomous, spin-stabilized artillery projectile to hit a target with high precision, even at great distances (e.g. at distances of .gtoreq.35 km). In addition, an artillery projectile for realizing this method is to be disclosed.